


Шоколад и сигареты

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Шоколад и сигареты

Воздух над дорогой дрожал от жары. Казалось, маленький старый фиат едет сквозь прозрачный густой кисель. Открытые окна не спасали, сквозняк, гулявший по машине, тоже был горячим, трогал лицо, будто влажная теплая вата. Хибари расстегнул третью сверху пуговицу рубашки - как будто это могло что-то изменить - и покосился на лежащие рядом пиджак и галстук почти с тоской. Без них он чувствовал себя неуютно, но в них было совершенно невыносимо.  
Мексика ему не нравилась.  
"Через триста метров - конец маршрута", - вдруг сказал навигатор. Хибари едва не вздрогнул: навигатор как будто умер еще два часа назад, нашел его сперва на Золотом мосту, потом среди Анд, потом пометался зеленой стрелкой в бесконечной пустоте, сказал "невозможно определить местонахождение" и уснул. Хибари бы не удивился, если бы его электронные внутренности уже оплавились, превратились в жидкий горячий металл.  
Но теперь, по его мнению, Хибари приехал к цели.  
Цель оказалась маленьким домиком возле пустой дороги: часовня, там часовня, - бормотал сонный пьяный чико, поводя рукой в неопределенном направлении. - Там дай ей подарок, она скажет, куда идти.  
\- Кому - ей? - устало переспросил Хибари, и чико словно протрезвел: Белой, - сказал он, - ты что, не местный, что ли?  
До сих пор Хибари был уверен, что по нему и так видно, что он не местный.

На заднем сиденье грелась бутылка с виски, валялись пачки "Мальборо" - лучше бы сигары, сказал тот же чико, но если нет, то и красно-белые сойдут, - а что успело случиться с коробкой "Афтер Эйт", Хибари даже думать не хотел. Все это было бредово, бессмысленно и отдавало мелким местечковым колдовством, но за годы путешествий Хибари успел привыкнуть к тому, что кое-что из местечкового колдовства все же работает, и еще как. Главное было не ошибиться и не принять за ерунду то, что ерундой не было.

Домик действительно оказался часовней: внутри было даже прохладно - неожиданно и странно, будто где-то под затянутым грязной паутиной потолком прятался кондиционер. Санта Муэрте Бланка гостеприимно скалилась из угла: яркое женское платье и гладкий белый череп, свечи на маленьком пыльном алтаре - бледное в дневном свете пламя дрожало и приплясывало. Кто их тут меняет, кто убирает натекший воск?.. - мельком подумал Хибари. Перед святой валялись неаккуратной кучей дары: гаванские сигары, пачки сигарет, бутылки с виски - большей частью крохотные, из гостиничных баров, но из-под горки цветов выглядывала бутылка "Лафройга", откуда только взялась в этой глуши. Растаявшая "Милка" коричневой лужей вытекла из надорванной обертки, благородный черный "Линдт" просто обмяк и потерял форму.  
Хибари почувствовал себя глупо.  
\- Предположим, я оставлю здесь подарки, - сказал он вслух, с каждым словом все острее ощущая нелепость происходящего. Насквозь промокшая рубашка неприятно липла к спине. - И тогда? Я сразу узнаю, где он находится?  
Санта Муэрте продолжала улыбаться.  
Хибари поставил перед ней виски, сложил сигареты.  
\- Шоколад я заберу себе, - сказал Мукуро, сплетаясь из теней в другом углу. - Мы с ней договорились, верно?.. - и приобнял скелет фамильярно, почти богохульственно. - А то этот весь уже растаял.

Коробку, которую Хибари швырнул ему в лицо, он, конечно, поймал - отставил в сторону, движением стремительным и комически-бережным, в следующее мгновение увернулся от прямого в челюсть, ответил ударом под дых, дал Хибари отдышаться, почти издевательски, и покатился по полу, когда Хибари сбил его с ног, не распрямляясь.  
\- Ей такое нравится, - выдохнул он, улыбаясь, когда Хибари локтем прижал его горло. - Хотя лучше, когда насмерть. Долго ты меня искал?  
На его губах были пыль, соль и пот, и еще кровь - когда Хибари сильнее прикусил нижнюю, уже разбитую. Мукуро вздрогнул под ним, шевельнул бедрами, чтобы прижаться еще плотнее, Хибари, не отстраняясь, втиснул руку под его футболку, проскользил по коже, тоже прохладной, защемил в пальцах сосок. Мукуро задышал быстрее.  
\- Хорошо, что нашел, - сказал он возле уха, повел губами по скуле, наверняка оставляя кровавый след.  
\- Когда перед ней трахаются, - хрипло спросил Хибари, - ей тоже нравится?  
\- Не знаю, - беспечно откликнулся Мукуро, выдергивая его рубашку из-за пояса брюк. - Пока не пробовал, не с кем было.  
Он подавался навстречу открыто и искренне - пожалуй, это было единственнное, что он делал открыто и искренне, подумал Хибари, пока еще мог думать. Потом прохлада часовни смешалась с жаром внутри него, прохлада кожи Мукуро льнула к горячим ладоням, и взрывной этот коктейль вскипел и плеснул через край, туманя сознание. На полу было жестко, колко, неудобно, Мукуро смеялся, позволяя содрать с себя одежду, а когда Хибари зашарил по карманам, почти не понимая, что ищет, Мукуро грязно улыбнулся и сказал: только не шоколад, Кёя, у меня же все слипнется, - и Хибари чуть не дал ему пощечину, просто чтобы он заткнулся, но вместо этого запустил пальцы в волосы и потянул к себе, чтобы заткнуть иначе.

...Потом Хибари приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть. С виска сорвалась капелька пота, упала на щеку Мукуро. Он, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Жарко здесь, да?.. В следующий раз свидание назначаешь ты.


End file.
